Atlantic Rim
by Leumas7
Summary: Summary yet to be written.
1. Chapter 1

Date: October 28th, 2019.  
Location: Ireland, between Co. Dublin and Co. Kildare.  
Time: 06:53.

Clouds were slowly brightening in the pale grey sky, as the blazing golden light of the sun cut through them and exposed its gleaming radiance to the Earth below. At least it would have, were the clouds not pouring rain down onto the motorway heading back from Dublin City to County Kildare. The driver of the car, a maroon Toyota Corolla, was a man who went by the name of Fergus McCarthy. He was driving back from his job as a night porter for the Crumlin Children's Hospital in Dublin back to his home in Kildare.

To the common person, this type of setup for a career would be a nightmare, as the hours were long and it took forever to get from home to work and back again. But to Fergus, it was a good life. The pay was substantial and staying in Kildare meant that he'd get to remain close to his family and friends. To him, he was perfectly content with life. At least he would be, if there wasn't mundane pop music blaring from his car's radio, threatening to make his eardrums burst in an attempt to probe brief relief from the horrifying agony.

Fergus briefly shifted one hand from the wheel to his radio and switched from Nicki Bieber or whatever the hell kind of garbage it was that they played on the major music stations nowadays, and tuned it in to the station of Newstalk to listen to the morning newscast. Fortunately enough, he was tuning in just as the newsreader began to speak.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. It's early this morning, so I'll just head straight into the news. Overseas reports have shown that the Kaiju, the alien menace that emerged from the inter-dimensional breach within the Pacific, have begun to yield more and more attacks against any and all signs of civilisation that they have managed to find. However, the combined military forces of America, Australia, China, Japan and Russia have been showing success against the alien creatures, thanks to their plan of using their massive, humanoid war machines known as the Jaegers. They have managed to maintain a successful perimeter around the underwater breach within the Pacific Ocean and are managing to kill any and all Kaiju that have emerged. Unfortunately however, reports show that they have lost a noticeable amount of the Jaegers in battle against the creatures, but they're managing to hold them off. The United Nations have said that they have stopped funding the program. Officials have stated during interview that any country disagreeing with this choice is fully welcome to, and I quote: "Piss away their economy building something that'll be destroyed a few years later." No countries have shown any signs of doing so yet however.  
European military forces have offered support, but the Pan Pacific Defence Corps, the leaders of the operation, have said that they will do well enough on their own.  
In other news, reports this morning have been made about multiple forms of strange geological activity within the ocean floor of the Atlantic, ranging between seismic, thermonuclear and various other forms of-"

The newsreader was suddenly interrupted and covered the microphone, as the sounds of muffled chat and ruffled paper was all that could be heard, everyone across the country listening to the news suddenly stopped whatever they were doing and turned up their radio, becoming highly attentive to the oddly tense atmosphere that suddenly arose.

After enraged but incomprehensible yells going between the two of them, the newsreader sat back down into his chair and began to read the new written report for the newscast. However, it was abundantly clear that he had a very noticeable hint of fear in his voice.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I have just received more information regarding the activity within the Atlantic Ocean…"

What was almost the entirety of the country slowly inched closer and closer to their radios, slowly realising just what was about to be said, but still dreading every single millisecond of it.

"…it has been confirmed, that this is in fact what seems to be a second inter-dimensional breach, nearly identical to the one within the Pacific. Reports also show that it's close to spawning another Kaiju. However, it is unknown where it shall choose to attack, though I must warn you that the breach has been identified to be only approximately two hundred miles from the western coast of Ireland…"

Fergus' mouth was hanging in absolute fear. Honestly, the pop music didn't seem so bad right about now.


	2. Chapter 2

Date: October 28th, 2019.  
Location: Hong Kong's Shatter-Dome, Headquarters of the P.P.D.C.  
Time: 07:04.

The P.P.D.C. Marshall, Stacker Pentecost, angrily paced around the LOCCENT Mission Control room, angrily muttering frustrated curses to himself, his colleagues sitting quietly and watching. The Marshall's arms were folded across his chest, his face showing frustration and worry. He was British, and now his homeland was far closer to the Kaiju threat than ever before. It was driving him insane with rage.

"Dammit!" he angrily stated. "These things have are going to start popping up somewhere _else_ now? And it's too goddamn far away for us to efficiently respond effectively…"

One of his colleagues, Dr. Someone Something, dared to risk annoying him by making an inquiry.

"Sir, I think it'd be a good idea if we sent some of our Jaegers to it now for a pre-emptive strike. Also, we may want to consult the United Nations once more about your plan of attempting to assault the breach, or now the breaches. If we can destroy at least one of them, we'd be stopping a great deal of-"

"I've already consulted on them on this!" Stacker interrupted. "The majority of them have refused me again, saying that all we can work with now is what we have, and anyone who offers to join up with us…"

One of the men manning the satellite observing the Atlantic breach suddenly spoke up.

"Sir! A Kaiju is emerging from the breach! Size and toxicity indicates as a Category 3!"

Pentecost's fists clenched in anger at this new news. He couldn't formulate an effective plan yet. The best had emerged too far away for them to make effective response time for them to stop any major death or destruction.


	3. Chapter 3

Date: October 28th, 2019.  
Location: The Atlantic Ocean, two hundred and nineteen miles west of Ireland.  
Time: 07:51.

The jagged, blazing crimson fissure of light, known simply as the Breach, began to spark wide arcs of bright azure electricity and leak copious amounts of a cerulean, oily substance, signalling a Kaiju travelling through the gate between worlds.

The Kaiju emerged, the massive amphibious, armoured beast roaring to the heavens to signal the beginning of its soon-to-be conquest.

Above it, British military forces were closing in, hoping to secure the perimeter, their forces including battleships and jet fighters. The captain of the lead battleship, Colonel Marcus Sanders, was issuing orders to the entire fleet via a wrist-mounted communicator that broadcasted to each ship and plane on the same frequency.

"All ships, build an overwater perimeter around the breach, but maintain distance. Be ready for anything…"

He deactivated the wrist communicator as he noticed one of the deckhands manning the radar turning to him, as his radar picking up a very, _very_ large anomaly.

"Sir! Radar shows that a Kaiju has already emerged!" he proclaimed with a frightened sense of urgency in his voice.

The colonel's eyes widened at this statement, but they soon sharpened in frustration. They were too late sending troops. He reactivated the fleet-wide communicator attached to his wrist.

"All hands, battle stations! All ships, move back and prepare weaponry! Fighter planes, prepare to engage!" were the orders that he swiftly issued to the fleet, which moved straight into action, the various battleships turning and aligning the tips and rears of their ships to each other to form a long line.

Fighter planes began to circle back around to the water, readying their weaponry. However, the men aboard the boats began to experience the feeling of genuine true fear, knowing full well that they were only there to slow the creature down before they were slaughtered.

One section of the water suddenly expanded to about a hundred metres in diameter and burst open, the massive Kaiju finally deciding to reveal itself.  
The foul creature's appearance was nothing short of terrifying, the quadruped having large,  
webbed flipper like feet with wide and thick shovel like claws, as well as toned and thick legs, its torso wide and long, it's entire body covered in a thick exoskeleton with a disgusting visual texture to it, as though it were made of hardened guano.  
It's face was long but it's skin was shrivelled, it's long snout, small but rounded eyes and sharply curved ears reminiscent to that of a boar, but it's long and jagged teeth like that of a hound. Its skin was bluish grey and its exoskeleton was pitch black, with glowing orange veins rolling across its body, it's eyes sharing the same colour.

The entirety of the fleet's crew shared a moment of utter awe in how putrid the foul creature was. Its appearance only enticed them even more to fire upon it as soon as possible. However, they silently chose that it would be for the best wait to see if it wielded any unique abilities, as the Kaiju often did.

The creature, only now noticing the line of battleships before it, angrily widened its eyes and threw its head up to the heavens, making a loud, guttural bellow, sounding like a disgusting crossbreed of a cow's moan and a bear's roar. It's massive tongue, sharing the glowing orange colour of its veins and eyes, wildly flapped in and out of its mouth as it sprayed spit around the place.

However, while it did notice the line of battleships, it didn't notice the fighter planes tailing around behind it. They fired off heavy artillery, including heavy calibre bullets and high power warheads, the shots slamming into its back, the fiery explosions and hardened bullets forcing it to be brought down into the water below, being submerged underwater in the ocean.

Colonel Sanders sat back into his captain's chair, a hopeful smile hinting at the corners of his mouth. While unfortunately, this meant that the Kaiju was now too far below sea level for them to get an accurate shot in on it, they at least seemed to damage the creature.

However, his satisfaction was short lived, as suddenly the Kaiju re-emerged as it was seemingly unscathed, rising up from underneath the ship to the left of Sanders' battleship, ripping it in two with its powerful jaws and razor-sharp teeth, it's massive body knocking Sanders' ship to the side and capsizing it, water pouring into the ship and crewmen being flung like ragdolls, Sanders himself barely clinging to his now upside down captain's chair. Using his adept physical skills, the Colonel flung himself from the chair to the other side of the room, rolling across the ceiling to halt his momentum.

However, as he looked out the window, he could barely make out through the water spraying in, that the Kaiju thrust its massive body to its size, landing on top of the battleship. Sanders didn't even have enough time to scream before the ship was crushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Date: October 28th, 2019.  
Location: Hong Kong's Shatter-Dome, Headquarters of the P.P.D.C.  
Time: 08:13.

Pentecost's phone suddenly started ringing, the volume clearly not helping to sooth the tension at all. Pentecost walked out of the room and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Are you Marshall Stacker Pentecost?"

Pentecost recognised the voice as the British General, Sir Peter Wall. The aging general was serious as always, though he had the slightest undertone of relief in his voice.  
Knowing to give such a high authority with the proper respect, Pentecost momentarily covered his phone to clear his throat and slightly calm himself.

"Yes I am sir. No offense, but why are you calling at a time like this? We are planning on sending one of our Jaegers to the Atlantic for support, but it is too far away for us to effectively stop any-"

"I know Marshall Pentecost, I know. But I have called to let you know that we do not in fact need your help…"

Pentecost's eyes slowly sharpened as he began to realise what the General meant.

"Sir, are you suggesting that-"

"Yes Marshall Pentecost, we have in fact been secretly building our own Jaeger, and it will be combat ready in only a few hours, so we may hopefully be able to avoid nuclear warfare or just waiting for outside help, so you need not worry yourself. We plan to defend our land ourselves. Now then, I'd hate to seem rude, but I feel obligated to see our Jaeger's completion, but don not fret, as I'll call back as soon as I can to give to let you know that everything's gone well. Goodbye for now…"

The general hung up the phone before Pentecost could even attempt to fully understand what he said. But despite being treated like an inferior soldier, Pentecost couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved that this seemingly near-hopeless scenario had improved greatly.


	5. Chapter 5

Date: October 28th, 2019  
Location: Kildare City, Co. Kildare, Ireland  
Time: 12:20

Fergus drove his car at full speed into Naas, desperate to find some semblance of humanity, as people had begun fleeing to wherever they thought it was safe. In this case, it was where he and his family had agreed to flee to had something like this ever happened.

Fergus broke down the front door and ran inside, seeing crowds of people cowering wherever they thought was safe. After hearing what he thought was just people talking, to anyone or to themselves, he suddenly realised that one person had brought a handheld radio with him, holding the thing for dear life, as the only thing on the radio now was updates about the Kaiju's progress within the country. Fergus could barely make out what was being said on it, the sounds of the creature's thunderous footsteps and roars being heard off in the distance.

"The creature is just entering Kildare! It's entering a sprint and is heading straight for-"

"Fergus!"

He heard someone yell his name from across the room. Fergus turned to see his parents and brother running over to him. Honestly overjoyed at seeing that they were alright, Fergus began to run to them, so eager to see them. But suddenly, the roof collapsed as the Kaiju rammed its head into the upper corner of the building, debris falling and crushing people. One piece fell and crushed his father's leg beneath it, making Fergus' mother scream in terror at the sight.

Fergus ran over to help his brother get the rubble off of his father's crushed and bloodied limb, but he couldn't ignore the fact that the Kaiju was practically right before him, its bombastic roar nearly deafening all those in the building. Fergus fell to the floor, clutching his ears in agony, feeling blood running from them.

He looked up to suddenly see that the creature was looking up towards something. He turned his head to see Fighter Planes flying towards the creature, armed with high-powered explosives. He tried to scream in defiance, maybe to warn them that there were people there, though he knew that nothing would help. The last thing that he could see was the planes firing off the missiles, which crashed through the building and exploded as well as striking the creature.


End file.
